


Early Halloween Party Double Drabbles

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three double drabbles written for the "Early Halloween Party" weekend challenge on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. Rated M for a tumble on a couch and accidental ingestion/enjoyment of an illicit substance. The prompts were: 1- costume/pirate outfit,  2- treat/brownies and 3- trick/Must do 10 push-ups to get a treat....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Halloween Party Double Drabbles

**Aargh, avast and get yer freaking pants off….**

“Door. Open it. Inside, now!”

“Danny, _what_ the….”

Steve barely gets his boots off without falling/getting knocked on his ass in his own foyer.

“… _hell’s_ wrong with you?”

He’s on his back on the couch in seconds, Danny ripping open the few fastened buttons on his frilly shirt.

“Seriously, Steve? You couldn’t warn me you were dressing up as a pirate? Two _hundred_ people at Chin’s party, _no_ way to get out politely …”

He's up on his elbows, letting Danny nip at the evil grin on his lips, the one that says _‘yeah, okay, so maybe it's no accident I didn't say…’_

“That a gun in your pocket?” He whispers against Danny’s cheek, dry-humping the hand that's struggling with the unfamiliar codpiece. “Or are you happy to see me?”

“ _Both_ … and you know it." 

“Got a lot of nerve, Danno…” He has only a familiar belt and zipper to undo, slides fingertips into Danny’s fly, enjoying the way Danny’s back arches, “…getting pissed, when you came done up as _‘stripper dressed like a cop._ ’”

“Don’t quibble.”

Steve’s free hand rises toward his own face and Danny bats it.

“Stop, babe. You can leave the patch on.”

 

**A little _too_ sunny with a side of brownies...**

“Oooh, yay; treats…” Danny scoops a brownie out of the tin on the corner of the multimedia table.

He takes a bite, careful not to let any crumbs hit the floor.

They’re awesome – gooey, chewy… yummy. But also… heavy. A little too…chewy.. maybe? Where has he tasted this texture before? 

“Aw hell…” Danny looks over at Chin and notes how Chin can’t seem to stop playing with the one animation on the screen over and over and over and over and over and..…. “The brownies?”

“Yeah? What about them?”

“Do they taste a little… funny?”

He hears hysterical laughter pouring from Kono’s office and turns to see her giggling uncontrollably at her computer screen, her cheek in her hand and elbow on her desk.

“Uh-oh….” Chin pushes the paper plate with the remains of his crumbs away.

“Toast brought these by, didn’t he?” Danny snickers at Chin’s nod. “So do we go bust his ass, or call and thank him?”

“Technically, we _could_ go by and thank him and _then_ bust his ass ….” Chin says it like it’s a revelation. “But…. maybe Steve should drive.”

Danny pops the last bite and heads for Steve’s office.

"Hey, babe...."

 

**Drop and give me tootsie rolls….**

“Please let me hand out more candy.”

“No. Freaking. Way.”

“I don’t see what I did that was so…”

“Ummm, put us in danger of getting sued? Or punched out by a pissed off mom or three?”

“Each piece has thirty five calories. Ten pushups…”

“Look, I get it babe but they’re _not_ your kids…”

“I even gave them an option – they could take the quarters or…”

“No child in his or her right mind is taking coins. That’s the worst ever Halloween treat….”

“I let ‘em do the pushups two-armed, not one…”

“Steve, they were seven years old!”


End file.
